Amenaza Potencial
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: No era un secreto para nadie que Hitsugaya Toshiro era un hombre protector de sus seres queridos... ni tampoco que a veces podía exagerar. Y mucho. / ¡Reto FanFiction!


Amenaza Potencial.

Hitsugaya Toshiro, shinigami capitán del décimo escuadrón del Gotei 13, era un hombre protector de sus seres queridos. Se convirtió en shinigami por proteger a su amada abuelita, pasó muchísimos años intentando hacerse más fuerte para proteger a su hermana de crianza y siempre se sintió frustrado cuando no podía proteger a su teniente.

Su naturaleza protectora solo empeoró todavía más cuando se enamoró de Kurosaki Karin, una chica humana bastante problemática. Ella abandonó el mundo de los vivos por él y también se volvió shinigami para su completo terror, pero no pudo evitarlo. Eventualmente se casaron y su sobreprotección llegó a sobrepasar los límites de la paciencia de su esposa cuando no pudo evitar protegerla de cada posible pequeño rasguño al estar ella embarazada, por lo que finalmente fue obligado a tranquilizarse un poco con su mujer después de muchos gritos de su parte.

Cuando su hija nació, sin embargo, no hubo fuerza en ninguno de los mundos ni nada que pudiera decir Karin para hacerlo desistir de sobreprotegerla de cualquier amenaza potencial por más improbable que fuera. Solo el nacimiento de su segundo hijo desvió un poco su atención de su niña, más cuando el niño comenzó a caminar dejando un rastro de destrucción a cada paso. Esta vez su esposa agradecía su sobreprotección porque con un hijo aún más problemático de lo que ella solía ser quitarle los ojos de encima podría costarles caro.

A pesar de que su foco protector ahora estaba fijo en su travieso hijo menor, Toshiro todavía tenía como prioridad la seguridad de su amada hija. Tanto que cuando ella cumplió trece años y los cadáveres… eh… los jóvenes empezaron a perseguirla, él se halló en la ineludible obligación de enseñarle a lidiar con muchachos y sus posibles intenciones románticas.

-…Muy bien, Shimo, ahora quiero que finjas que yo soy un chico de tu edad.- se paró frente a su hija en el patio de su casa con una mirada severa. –Voy a decirte un comentario típico de estos… especímenes, y quiero que tú me contestes del modo en el que te enseñé. ¿Entendido?-

-Sí, papi.- su pequeña asintió con cansancio, tal vez por las últimas dos horas que había pasado parada mientras él despotricaba contra todas las amenazas potenciales que quieran salir con su hijita adorada.

-Muy bien, aquí voy.- pensó por un momento, intentando recordar qué tipo de comentarios hacían los bastardos que intentaban robarle a Karin cuando apenas comenzaban a conocerse. Como su memoria era excepcional, rápidamente recordó algo que podría servirle. –Mucho gusto, Shimo-chan. ¿Puedo acompañarte a la escuela hoy?- dijo solemnemente, reemplazando el nombre de su esposa por el de su hija en la oración perfectamente reformulada.

Shimo hizo una mueca de confusión. ¡¿Cómo podría alguien alguna vez decirle eso?! Ya había pasado por la Academia Shino y no había más escuelas en la Sociedad de Almas. Aun así vio la mirada expectante en el rostro de su padre y, encogiéndose de hombros, decidió contestar como él le enseñó de todos modos.

Quería acabar con esta tortura lo antes posible…

-No estoy autorizada a salir con nadie al menos hasta que tenga cincuenta, y sí insistes en lo contrario le diré a mi papá y él destruirá todos y cada uno de los huesos de tu cuerpo.- recitó de memoria mientras su padre asentía complacido por cada palabra bien dicha.

-Bien hecho, cariño.- acarició su cabeza con orgullo. –Ahora, la siguiente lección…- ella tuvo que contener un gemido de hastío. Le gustaba que su padre se estuviera tomando un momento de su ajetreado trabajo para pasar tiempo padre e hija, pero esto se estaba alargando demasiado y el tema la aburría en demasía. –Sí alguien te escribe una carta de amor. ¿En cuántos pedazos debes partirla?-

-Veintiuno. Doblarla por la mitad seis veces y partirla, entonces tomar los trozos más grandes y partirlos también.- su padre volvió a asentir complacido.

-Excelente. Ahora un último ejercicio…- Shimo rodó los ojos, pero afortunadamente su padre no la vio por estar perdido en sus pensamientos. –Este es por las dudas, cuando un chico muy insistente te esté molestando y yo no esté cerca.- oh, ese… -¿Recuerdas qué es lo que debes hacer?-

-Sí.- asintió, finalmente considerando esto un poco divertido. -¡Rodillazo directo en la entrepierna!- exclamó con entusiasmo.

No es que fuera una sádica… es solo que tener permiso de su padre para hacer algo tan cruel contra el género opuesto era un poco divertido y lo único que consideraba útil de haber aprendido por sí en serio llegaba un chico a molestarla algún día. No es que aún existiera alguien tan tonto como para ignorar la amenaza de muerte que su padre había estado gruñendo a todo el que se le acercara a cinco metros a la redonda.

-Eso mismo.- sonó muy orgulloso. –Me alegra que lo sepas, aun así debo asegurarme de que lo hagas bien cuando llegué el momento.- se paró frente a ella con los brazos detrás de la espalda. –Bien. Hazlo.-

-Umm…- parpadeó. -¿Qué?-

-Hazlo.- repitió. –El rodillazo.- aclaró ante su mirada confundida.

-Papi… ¿me estás pidiendo que te pateé?- no podía estar hablando en serio.

-Sé que no te gusta la idea de lastimarme…- murmuró como si esa fuera la razón, en vez de que su pedido sea una completa locura. –Pero es por un bien mayor. Estoy dispuesto a hacer el sacrificio.- se llevó un puño al pecho. –Vamos, con todas tus fuerzas. Necesito asegurarme de que seas capaz de dejarme en el suelo o al menos que doble las rodillas, eso deja al oponente en una posición vulnerable para otro golpe o para correr sí es que es más fuerte que tú, aunque lo dudo.- se jactó un poco de lo bien entrenada que estaba su pequeña adoración.

Shimo dudó por un momento, cuestionando la cordura de su padre. Él siempre fue muy exagerado cuando se trataba de su seguridad, no obstante esto sobrepasaba cualquier límite que pudiera haber tenido antes y no sabía sí debería seguirle el juego. Por otro lado… su padre era muy fuerte y muy insistente en estos temas, probablemente aguantaría bien el golpe y luego ¡por fin sería libre para ir a jugar con sus amigos!

Encogiéndose de hombros otra vez, la joven Hitsugaya se puso en posición para dar un fuerte rodillazo, y lo hubiera hecho, de no ser porque de pronto…

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- un grito se hizo oír desde la lejanía haciéndose más y más fuerte hasta convertirse en un chillido agudo y desesperado. A la niña de cabellos blancos y ojos turquesas le tomó un momento darse cuenta de que era su madre la que gritaba. -¡Hitsugaya Shimo! ¡No te atrevas!- se colocó frente a su marido con los brazos abiertos en señal de defensa.

-Umm… ¿Mamá?- pestañeó, ahora cuestionando la cordura de su otro progenitor.

-¡No puedes hacerle eso a tu padre, Shimo!- graznó indignada.

-Karin, sé que esto se ve mal, pero yo le dije que lo hiciera.- dijo su padre tranquilamente. –Es por su propio bien. Necesita aprender cómo defenderse de agresores masculinos.- cuando su mujer se volteó hacia él con una mirada de furia psicótica, él tragó saliva. –En serio, tiene mi permiso.-

-¿Tu permiso? ¡JA!- ambos albinos se estremecieron ante su fuerte carcajada llena de cinismo. -¿Crees que con tu permiso basta? ¡ESTO es MÍO!- Shimo apartó los ojos con las mejillas rojas cuando su madre llevó su mano directo a la… umm… ya-saben-qué de su padre. -¡No me importa que tú estés dispuesto a hacer el sacrificio! ¡Yo no lo estoy! ¡No pienso arriesgarlo!-

-¡Karin, la niña está aquí!- la apartó con firmeza. –Y cuando dije en nuestros votos matrimoniales que te pertenecía en cuerpo y alma ¡era en sentido figurado! ¡No tenías que tomártelo tan a pecho! Sí yo digo que esto es necesario pues es necesario.-

-¡Ah, no señor! ¡No me importa sí lo decías literalmente o no! ¡Yo necesito eso mucho más que tú, por lo tanto tengo derecho a protegerlo de cualquier amenaza potencial incluso sí me es necesario pasar por encima de tu autonomía!- le clavó su dedo índice en el pecho varias veces.

-¡Estás exagerando, Karin! ¡Y no te permitiré descalificar mi autoridad frente a nuestra hija!-

-¡Mira quién habla de exagerar! ¡Tienes a nuestra pobre bebita aquí parada desde hace dos horas escuchando tus estupideces y ahora quieres que te golpee! ¡Todo porque no puedes aceptar que pronto tendrá novio!-

-¡Tendrá novio solo sobre mi cadáver!-

-¡Pues tú vas a arriesgar lo que es mío solo sobre mi cadáver!-

Mientras sus padres seguían discutiendo como los adultos maduros y responsables jefes de familia que eran (nótese el sarcasmo), la treceañera comenzó a inquietarse aún parada en su lugar, sintiendo que algo estaban olvidando. Algo importante. ¿Pero qué?

Se llevó una mano a la barbilla, ignorando los gritos cada vez más fuertes de sus progenitores, mientras pensaba en ese mal presentimiento que cada vez se hacía más grande. ¿Qué podrían estar olvidando?

Sentía que tenía que recordarlo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, pero por más que pensara no podía ocurrírsele nada.

¿Qué será? ¿Qué será?

La respuesta a su pregunta le llegó súbitamente con solo dirigir su vista a su casa, dándose cuenta del importante factor que habían estado pasando por alto.

-Umm… ¿Papi, mami?- volteó a verlos con una sonrisa nerviosa, pero ellos la ignoraron, todavía demasiado sumergidos en su discusión. -¡Papá, mamá!- lo intentó de nuevo. Nada. Bufó, antes de tomar aire y sacar sus genes gritones marca Hitsugaya. -¡ESCUCHEN!- ambos padres de inmediato se callaron y la miraron con curiosidad.

Shimo, con una mirada cansada, señaló hacia su brillante casa.

El matrimonio jadeó cuando finalmente se dieron cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. ¡Su casa estaba brillando! ¡Por las flamas del fuego que se estaba extendiendo por las paredes! Y en medio de todo, su travieso hijito de cinco años estaba jugando con las katanas de sus padres mientras un pan tostado colgaba de su boca.

Cuando sus padres salieron corriendo con rostros horrorizados a sacar las armas mortales de las manecitas de su hijito y apagar el incendio, Shimo aprovechó y finalmente salió corriendo fuera de la casa para estar con sus amigos, esperando que sus padres estén demasiado ocupados con su pequeño hermanito que era una amenaza potencial andante como para notar su ausencia.

Fin.

Holaaaa! :D

Este es el quinto fic del Reto FanFiction que consiste en hacer 20 fics, uno por cada género de los q pueden encontrarse en los filtros de FanFiction, este reto lo invente yo y sí cualquier autora linda y preciosa q esté leyendo esto quiere hacerlo sea bienvenida!

Genero: Familia.

En unas horas subo otro fic pues ya tengo los 20 escritos y quiero terminar el año con 250 fics HK así q subire varios al día para llegar!

Ojala q esto les haya gustado y los personajes de Tite Kubo!

COMENTEN! *o*

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
